


Golden Anniversary

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Fingerfucking, Goa'uld, Non-Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing X-rated scene from Continuum, before entering throne room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't this pairing scream "cut fetish"?

"There is a god lying here with wet fingers."

Qetesh stilled her panting and responded, "You've no imagination, my sweet." She flicked the tip of her tongue over his middle digit before sucking it hard. "I'd requested your toes." She savored her salt tang on his fingertips, and the metallic aftertaste of naquadah.

"I've a more dignified gift for you later, my Queen," Ba'al growled, inserting himself where his fingers had been. He tried to drill the amusement from her face for the better part of an hour before emptying himself into her.

_Shikra blade_, Qetesh heard her host whisper.


End file.
